Cortland
Cortland is one of Cars: The Video Game's 18 Piston Cup Racers. He can be put to be the slowest of them all, placing second to last in all races. He can also be seen as the most recognizable car, as the player always starts right next to him. Cars: The Video Game Cortland is seen in all 5 Piston Cup Races. He is always seen in the slowest pack and often comes in 19th place, although there are some ways to make him place higher, such as appearing in Vs Mode, the player's influence, or for a select few players, Mods. He is not playable. Livery Cortland is green, blue and tan with the number 191, 4, or 54 depending on the source. He also has decals for sponsor Faux Wheel Drive and various texts on him such as "For Urban SUVs" and "JUST LIKE OFF ROAD!". Gallery Trivia * Concept art not in the game depicts him with #4 instead of 191. This was because in the 2006 film Cars, Johnny Blamer, who was his predecessor had #54 which is Clarkson's number, who had #4 in the film, which would have made them opposites. **Along with this, he is numbered 54 on his status icon, which is normally hidden from players, as he won't ever place 4th or higher. He also is numbered 54 in the Xbox 360 intro. **This also means that Cortland is the only Piston Cup Car whose number is not similar to any of their movie numbers, as no car was numbered 191, 19, or 91, until 2017 when Bobby Swift and Danny Swervez, who replaced Billy Oilchanger and Henderson. **The most likely answer was so no car had exactly the same number, as Gerald was numbered 4 in the same game. This rule was actually broken in the same game with Doc and Aikens. **Cortland's 4 has exactly the same font as the 4 Clarkson possessed, while the 54 Clarkson has is in the some font Cortland's 54 had, making Cortland & Clarkson and Masterson & Suregrip the only pairs of cars to swap fonts. **Cortland is the only car to have three different numbers. * Like all 18 Non-Playable Piston Cup Cars, he is a clone of Joltsen. * He is the only non-playable Piston Cup Car to have official artwork, although it is unknown why he was chosen out of the 18. * While other cars have the sponsor texts on their hoods printed wither straight or a bit tilted, Cortland is the only one to have his hood text printed sideways. * Cortland, Henderson, Clarkson, and Aikens are the only cars to never be mentioned by the announcer. * Cortland, Banks, and Suregrip are the only Piston Cup Racers whose colors change in certain versions of the game. Cortland's green areas become turquoise on the Wii and Xbox 360. ** Along with this, Cortland's green areas are brighter in every appearance other than the video games. ** Cortland is the only one of the three cars who becomes brighter rather than darker.